The present invention relates to a device for storing a plurality of check cards, credit cards or the like, having a container provided with slots for insertion of cards through a front face of the container.
For the sake of simplicity in the following below the cards are referred to only as check cards.
The device has a container having slots that are open at a front face of the container so that the check cards can be pushed into the container in their lengthwise or widthwise direction to lie completely within the container. The slots form storage compartments for the check cards in which the check cards can be stored spaced apart from one another in the manner of a stack.